Control and Madness
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Uno calmado y el otro más arriesgado... O tal vez no. Posible narcisismo que les hace perder la cordura para desearse más que nadie. [Crossover: Yuri! on Ice x Cars 2(Humanizado)] Pairing: Yuri x Lightning Francesco x Lightning McQueen [Leve]


_Si tienes que subir 100 escalones para llegar a mi, sube el primero, que yo bajaré los otros 99 por ti._

 **CONTROL AND MADNESS**

El ballet no era precisamente su actividad favorita, le gustaba, pero no tanto como patinar. Practicarlo se había vuelto más obligación que otra cosa, todo aquel que quisiera dedicarse al patinaje artístico debía ser flexible, fuerte y hasta cierto punto agraciado, algo más fácil en las mujeres y no en los hombres.

Se tomaba muy enserio este asunto, su meta de llegar a ser una leyenda tal como _Viktor Nikiforov_ no podía ser algo sin esfuerzo, alguien lo había comparado una vez con un soldado debido a la firmeza en su mirada y actitud. Aun con todo este despliegue de fuerza existió un momento muy particular…

— ¿No te cansas de estar siempre molesto? —miró -irónicamente- con molestia a quién le hablo, una niña a juzgar por la falda y el leotardo que lleva puesto. No respondió nada, solo desviando al mirada, a veces odiaba los descanso en los que todos podían socializar—Ignorar a alguien cuando se te habla es malo ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eres el mejor de los niños en la clase, pero no hablas con nadie, es extraño—se sentó a su lado, era más alta que él, debía ser un par de años mayor. La chica se abrazó las piernas, el cabello rubio atado en el típico donut dejaba ver perfectamente su rostro y había algo que no cuadraba del todo.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ellos—bufó sin darle demasiado interés—Me creen inexperto por ser menor.

—Oh… Es eso… ya veo, pero hacer algo como esto no debería ser tan triste y tedioso para ti—apoyo la cara en su mano—Acabarás odiándolo.

—Quiero ser patinador, no bailarín de ballet clásico—inflo los mofletes, la niña vio a los lados y luego se acercó un poco.

—Yo tampoco quiero dedicarme a esto, quiero ser corredor de autos de carrera—explicó en medio susurros. Apartándose un poco la miro con una ceja alzada, era un tanto extraño que una niña quisiera esto, no imposible, aunque si raro.

— ¿Por qué practicas entonces? —preguntó mirándola extrañado, ella sonrió.

—Mi mama es la maestra—se encogió de hombros—Una desgracia que su único hijo no quiera seguir sus pasos.

—Momento… ¿Hijo? —su cara le causo gracia, se volvió a encoger de hombros. Eso era lo que se veía un poco extraño, se podía asumir femenina por la ropa y el peinado, aun así daba un aire a _niño_ un poco extraño. —Eres… varón…

—Pues sí y como quería niña ya me ves. Me llamo Lightning McQueen ¿Y tú?

—Yuri Plisetsky…—murmuró algo aturdido por la información, prestando un poco más de atención a la falda era un poco más larga y gruesa de lo que usaban normalmente las demás.

Durante los descansos ambos rubios se quedaban a hablar, Lightning le llevaba unos 7 años a Yuri, a pesar de esto al menor no lo molestaba más allá de que era muy bajito en comparación a la "niña", se llevaba bien con él, de vez en cuando el de ojos azules lo ayudaba practicar, cómo ser más elástico, algo que la formación para niñas se esforzaba más en lograr.

La madre de Lightning era en sí, una mujer muy dulce, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, el pequeño asumía que Lightning había salido al padre pues no había otra explicación, aun así, en los rasgos se parecía demasiado a ella. En una de las tardes esperando a que Lightning saliera pues había prometido ir a verlo practicar escucho algo que quizás no quería escuchar…

— ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR VISTIÉNDOME DE NIÑA! En la escuela se burlan de mi por eso…

—Porque tu dijiste una mentira, eres una niña Lightning—se asomó por la puerta, notando la escena entre la mujer y su hijo. —Una linda niña que será una gran bailarina.

—No quiero ser bailarina, quiero ser corredor igual que papá—la bofetada resonó en el vacío salón.

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre tu papá?

—No… hablar de él—bajo la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy bien. Ahora, no quiero más quejas de este tipo ¿Esta bien? Eres mi linda niña bailarina—sonrió dando un beso en su frente—Ahora anda, debo dar la clase a las mayores—dicho esto Lightning la aparto de un manotazo caminando a la salida.

— ¿Estas… bien? —preguntó al notar como tomaba sus cosas con rabia, jalando el moño y tirándolo al suelo.

—Lo estoy—gruño poniéndose la chaqueta.

— ¿Qué paso con tu papá? —Lightning respiro muy profundo, serenándose un poco mientras se quitaba las zapatillas.

—Se divorciaron porque mi mamá quería una niña, a él no le gusto lo que hacía, pero al final ella quedo con mi custodia por ser mi madre—bufó poniéndose un pantalón por sobre la licra—No seré el típico niño que usa camisas enormes de superhéroes o cosas así… Estoy harto de usar falda, tener que llevar el cabello con lacitos y maquillarme…

—Supongo que debe ser un poco molesto—al notar que terminó de ponerse los zapatos tomo su bolso de nuevo— ¿Vamos?

—Sí, andando—el mayor iba siguiendo al mayor.

Ya se sabía las calles de memoria, ver a Yuri practicar le gustaba aun cuando la idea de patinar lo aburría, casi tanto como bailar, pero a fuerza agarro el gusto. Yuri hacia trucos que un niño de su edad no debería hacer, saltos triples e intentando cuádruples, un día se acabaría matando.

—Ya está oscuro—informo—tu abuelo podría preocuparse.

—solo un rato mas—se levantó del hielo. Lightning soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello

…

—Te dije que era tarde, ahora me van a matar a mí también—bufó jalando al niño por todas las calles.

—No tienes por qué llevarme a casa—hizo un puchero, que lo tratara como el niño que era lo molestaba bastante.

—¿Y qué te pase algo de camino? No—renegó de inmediato. La escena en si podía verse linda, las personas pensaban que se trataba de hermanos por su parecido, que la hermana mayor llevaba de la mano a su hermanito hasta llegar a casa, que dicho sea de paso estaba lejos de la pista.

Debido a que el señorito _Quiero seguir practicando_ se excedió, ahora lo iba cargando en su espalda dormido, agradecía no tener el morral del colegio porque si no le sería del todo imposible. Toco el timbre de la casa, la puerta se abrió casi al instante.

—Buenas noches…—saludo tímidamente, el abuelo de Yuri lo cargo.

—Gracias por traerlo, sabía que no debí cumplir a su petición de no ir hoy—suspiro cansino el anciano hombre—Mi hija está aquí, puedo acompañarte a casa—ofreció con una sonrisa simpática.

—No hace falta, son solo un par de calles—alzo las manos para negarse, era cierto, quizás un tramo hasta más pequeño, había sido muy chistoso el momento en el que notaron que vivían tan cerca uno del otro.

—Ya es tarde chico, espera aquí un momento—Lightning se mordió el labio, una vez el señor desapareció de su vista dentro de la casa salió corriendo, no era que lo molestara tan solo no quería causar algún problema al de por si enfermo anciano, la helada que había fuera era muy fuerte. Lo único que lo preocupaba ahora era su madre, el regaño que iba a darle seria enorme.

—Hey, niña…

 **…**

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado al ver a Lightning llorando en una silla, habían pasado un par de días en los cuales no aparecía, Lightning miro en dirección a la puerta abierta a medias, Yuri se asomó.

— ¡¿VES LO QUE HICISTE CON TU TONTERÍA!? CASI LE HACEN ALGO A MI HIJO POR TODA TU DEMENCIA. —se quedó mirando al hombre que gritaba a la profesora, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, exactamente como Lightning

—ES MI HIJA—grito devuelta la madre de Lightning.

—NO, NO ES UNA NIÑA ELIZABETH, QUE SE TE META EN LA CABEZA DE UNA PUTA VEZ, LIGHTNING ES UN NIÑO, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LO QUIERAS HACER ALGO QUE ÉL NO ES NI QUIERE SER. LLAMA A LA POLICÍA Y TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAS, PERO SE VA CONMIGO.

— ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

—Mírame—gruño lo último, tomo el bolso de Lightning y caminaba molesto a donde seguía asomado, se apartó antes de que la puerta lo golpeara en la cara—Nos vamos, te llevo a casa para que empaques tus cosas.

—Pero mamá…

—ya no te quedaras con ella—afirmó cargándolo sin dificultad alguna—Te vienes conmigo a California

— ¿¡CALIFORNIA!? —chillo espantado y el hombre lo miro.

— ¿Eres su amigo, no? Oye lo siento mucho, él ya no vendrá más acá, háblense por teléfono o lo que sea.

—papá…—suplico.

—Te descuide por 6 años y pasa todo esto, no lo haré lo que te resta de tiempo siendo dependiente. Después te despides de él—hablo mientras caminaba alejándose.

Los vio irse, suspiro apretando los labios, más que perfecto que el único amigo que tenía se fuera a tomar por culo pues no podía ir a California, así como así. Sin embargo, esos meses hablando, jugando, bailando y mostrándole como patinaba no podía terminarse de esta manera tan horrible, se negaba a aceptarlo.

 **…**

—De verdad… te vas a ir—quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara por la ira, era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa que no fuera ni blanca o ni beige, sino un simple pantalón de Jean, camisa negra y el cabello en una cola floja, por fin parecía un varón.

—Mi papá está muy enfadado, no lo pude convencer y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir aquí.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso de un segundo a otro preferiste largarte—su ceño fruncido delataba su molestia.

—El día que te traje había unos borrachos en la calle, me robaron el bolso con el celular, el dinero y me empezaron a jalar la ropa—alzo su camisa, dejando ver un enorme moretón—Pudo salir corriendo y llegue a casa, llame a papá para contarle lo que paso y vino por mí.

—Y eso que, roban a todo a cualquiera todos los días, no por eso te tienes que ir—insistía algo desesperado. Lightning ladeo la cabeza.

—No es el fin del mundo y no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo amigos, existe internet y el teléfono.

—No es lo mismo ¿Cómo me veras patinar por un teléfono? —bufó cruzándose de brazos. Lightning agarro su cara y lo beso en los labios— ¡¿QUÉ HACES!?

—Ya que tanto quieres que te vea patinando hagamos algo, cuando yo sea un gran corredor y tu un gran patinador te bucare para compensar todo este asunto. —Yuri relincho como si fuera un caballo—Alguna medalla de oro tal vez…

—Ganaré el GPF y cuando lo haga tú vas a venir a felicitarme y darle un beso a podrida medalla por hacerme esto—ordeno.

—Lo hare solo cuando crea que te mereces ese beso—se burló, un claxon sono—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos algún día—se despidió con los labios temblorosos.

—Como… sea…—miró a otro lado con picazón en la nariz y los ojos, cerró la puerta una vez el mayor se fue. Camino hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando la almohada y contando hasta 1000 para no llorar, no sabiendo muy bien si por la rabia o por la tristeza.

Lanzo la almohada contra la pared, se iba a ganar esa puta medalla de oro antes que cualquiera y así el rubio tendría que volver, ya fuera en auto, avión o sobre una maldita alpaca… ¿De esas había en California no?

* * *

— Me preguntó en que momento Yuri dejo ser nuestro pequeño—lloriqueo Viktor y Yuuri lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

— ¿Nuestro pequeño? —junto ambas cejas con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa.

—Míralo, ya es más alto que tú, cabello largo y cara de adonis… El Hada se volvió Maleficent—abrazo a Yuuri como si esto fuera una tragedia, el japonés solo daba suaves palmaditas a su espalda sin entender qué coño estaba hablando. —Ya no es la pequeña gata rusa.

—Que molesto eres anciano, iba a crecer algún día y no soy su pequeño—resalto deteniéndose frente a ellos. No se veía tan excesivamente cambiado, al igual que Yuuri se había dejado crecer el cabello -aunque su melena era mucho más hermosa que la del japonés-.

Hacer ejercicio además de la danza había logrado que quedara un tanto más musculado, quizás la pubertad también hizo lo suyo en cuanto a eso, se soltó con cierta dificultad la enorme coleta que tenía, quedando únicamente con un par de trenzas en el costado derecho.

—Eras nuestro pequeño niño y ahora eres un mastodonte—seguía llorando con tal drama que hacía pensar en alguna tragedia que estuviera ocurriendo, pero no… solo lloraba por el puto cambio corporal del rubio.

—No soy un mastodonte, ese es Otabek—una vena se había hinchado en su frente—Y a menos que vayas a seguir ahí llorando me largo—advirtió con el ceño fruncido, ya tenía incluso una pequeña marquita entre las cejas de tanto hacerlo.

—Viktor por favor…—murmuro Yuuri pasándose la mano por la cara, algunas veces su marido era un caso perdido.

—me rindo con este hombre—bufó patinando hasta la salida—Avísame cuando deje de llorar por tonterías—Yuuri suspiro, practicar con ellos dos, aunque era divertido y hasta cierto punto bonito era difícil, muy difícil.

—Hola

— ¿Umm? —alzo la mirada, poniéndose los protectores de las cuchillas para poder salir— ¿Te conozco? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Frente a él había un hombre excesivamente rubio, en un tono más oscuro que su propio cabello, ojos azules y piel blanca, apenas un centímetro más bajo que él seguramente, con un abrigo marrón aparentemente caro al igual que todo lo demás notorio. Su sonrisa entre feliz y satisfecha le daba mala espina por algún motivo.

— ¿Va enserio? —preguntó alzando una ceja, divertido y algo molesto a juzgar por la vena hinchada en su frente.

—Tu qué crees imbécil—bufó enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos— ¿necesitas algo o qué? —el rubio en frente suyo suspiro.

—Que conste que esto fue culpa tuya—advirtió. Antes de poder evitarlo, dejando tieso a la pareja que veía la escena, aquel rubio lo tomo del rostro plantándole un beso bastante profundo. Se quedó paralizado en su lugar, recibiendo el tacto que resultaba familiar. El rubio se separó y sonrió—Ahora, ándate a besar tu medalla, así cuenta. —sonrió pedante, apartándose y haciendo a un lado su cabello de modo evidentemente exagerado.

— ¡HEY! —lo tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera— ¿Lightning? —preguntó incrédulo, el otro se soltó de su agarre, sonriendo algo altanero.

— ¿Quién más idiota? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ubicarte después de 12 años sin pisar este país? Creí que iba a terminar en otro lugar en vez de llegar.

—La pista jamás se ha movido, que clase de memoria de pescado tienes.

—Soy americano niño, no ruso, se mi país de arriba para abajo y eso basta.

—Excusas estúpidas.

— ¿y ese quién es? —preguntó Viktor en un murmullo viendo a ambos rubios hablar como si fueran los amigos más cercanos del mundo en menos de un segundo.

—Sé que lo he visto en otro lado, pero no recuerdo su nombre—se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo—En la televisión si no mal recuerdo…

— ¿Y ese cabello? Pensé que no te gustaba tenerlo largo porque es Muy femenino—se mofo sentándose en las gradas, Yuri se rasco la nuca, pasando a quitarse los patines.

—en la pista debo resaltar y que mejor a hacerlo con este hermoso cabello, al menos parece teñido como el de otros—Lightning le dio un golpe en la frente—Ay…

—Silencio Draco Malfoy, que quién parece desteñido aquí es otro.

—Son cercanos—susurro Viktor a Yuuri que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me digas Viktor… no me digas—algunas veces enserio quería entender el cambio tan extraño de temperamento y actitud en Viktor. Poniéndose los protectores ambos llegaron hasta ambos rubios. El de ojos azules los miro.

—Oh… ¿Tus nuevos padres? —los señalo burlón, Yuri rodo los ojos—Es broma, un gusto conocerlos, Yuuri, Viktor—extendió la mano tomando la de cada uno como respectivo saludo—Soy Lightning McQueen, un viejo amigo del señorito aquí presente.

—¿A quién llamas señorito?

—No sabía que tenías conocidos de este tipo—comento Yuuri sentándose.

—Siento que sabes más que yo que pasa aquí—lo miro acusatoriamente.

—Es un corredor muy famoso ¿no? A mi hermana siempre le ha gustado mucho—conto sonriendo.

—No pensé que hasta en Japón pasara esto—murmuro para sí mismo—Como sea, vine a visitarlo para cumplir cierta promesa la cual creo que olvido.

—No la olvide, solo me concentre mucho en—se detuvo y lo agarro del abrigo— ¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO! DEBISTE VENIR HACE DOS AÑOS.

—Me concentre mucho—arremedo soltándose del agarre—Hace dos años tuvo un pequeño atentado en un Prix mundial así que como entenderás no era muy buena idea salir de mi casa siquiera, me iban a volver loco. Por otro lado, y dado lo hermoso que es el internet me di cuenta de que alguien ha estado muy activo de manera poco decente—saco su celular y mostro una imagen de su galería.

—Ah~ _Welcome to the Madness_ , ese día nuestro Yuri dejo de ser el mismo—lamento Viktor.

—ay por favor

—Bastante sexy, lástima que no fueras legal en ese tiempo—se mofo pasando las imágenes.

— ¿Envidia? —preguntó divertido.

— ¿De ti? Me siento terriblemente ofendido—se empezó a desabrochar el abrigo—Que este dentro de un auto con más de 1000 caballos de fuerza no significa que este precisamente mal ¿sabes?

Yuri arrugo un poco el entrecejo, no esperaba precisamente un palillo pero que estuviera marcado lo perturbo, no se notaban el six pac y aun se veía tan firme esa zona, en general se apreciaba muy esterilizado y su ropa no es que dejara mucho a la imaginación ¿pretendía seducir a alguien después de ir a verlo o algo? Llevar una especie de camisa tan ajustada al cuerpo debía ser ilegal.

—Ya que son amigos y no se ven en tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no van a pasear un rato? —la sonrisa de corazón de Viktor lo molestaba a veces.

—Eso pensaba hacer de todas maneras, se los devuelvo mañana—afirmo levantándose y tomando su abrigo, jalando a Yuri del brazo.

—Oye, espera ¿¡Que!? —quisquillo de repente, dejándose jalar por lo aturdido.

—Sera un pequeño paseo por aquí, recordar viejos tiempos—al estar fuera saco las llaves de su bolsillo, Yuri se puso pálido al notar el auto— ¿pasa algo?

—Esa cosa… ¿es tuya? —Lightning miro el auto y luego a Yuri.

—Sí, es mio, un regalo que me dieron de hecho ¿Por qué?

—Na-nada…

* * *

—Aún sigo sin entender una mierda estos garabatos que ustedes llaman letras... —admitió viendo las indicaciones de los carteles en la vía.

—Viviste aquí por 5 años y no sabes ruso, eres una completa decepción. —mofo divertido, llegando al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Lightning tomó el ticket que le entregaron.

—Se italiano ¿Te sirve?

—El italiano no tiene utilidad alguna ¿Para qué lo estudiaste siquiera? —cerró la puerta del Ferrari con cierto cuidado, ese auto debía ser carísimo.

—Porque, mi viejo amigo. —se acercó hasta él, quedando a su lado, muy unido al ruso que sintió la respiración ajena en su cuello y oreja. — _E 'molto sensuale dire all'orecchio di un amante._ —la piel del ruso se erizo por completo, causando una risa traviesa por parte del mayor. —Aparte una de mis ex-parejas es italiana, eso me hizo perfeccionarlo bastante.

— ¿Ex? ¿Con esa cara has podido tener pareja? —mofo jugando, ambos pasaban frente a diferentes tiendas apenas viendo los mostradores en caso de que algo llamara su atención.

—Considerables por tiempo de duración... 4 y son 4 más de las que tú has tenido pequeño virgen. —Yuri miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. —Es jugando, no tiene nada de malo.

— Como sea ¿Quiénes eran?

—Primero Harv, uno de mis patrocinadores más importantes y que terminamos porqué se filtró un rumor de que me patrocinaba por sexo; luego Sally que conocido en Radiador Spring y terminamos por ciertas dificultades; Francesco Bernoulli, para hacer lo largo corto su ego es más grande que Júpiter y nunca fui su real centro de atención; Jackson que...—un suspiro largo y fastidiado salió por sus labios. Yuri lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Que hizo el?

—Es la persona más desgraciadamente inmadura que haya podido conocer, estuvimos solo como dos meses y no lo soporte. Sexo cada 5 minutos queriendo dejarme seco, hablando de eso y pensando por Algún motivo que dejaría de ser corredor para vivir siendo mantenido... Es una persona insufrible.

—Ya... Se supone que eres... ya sabes—no tenía muy claro de como preguntarlo tomando en cuenta el lugar, ya bastante se sufrías al pasear con Viktor y Yuuri, que los miraran mal y de vez en cuando tiraran cosas seguía siendo incómoda.

—Soy Pansexual Yuri, creo que desde que nos veíamos lo era ¿No recuerdas el salón de Ballet? —se detuvieron frente a una tienda de ropa, Yuri se había quedado mirando una chaqueta negra que en la parte trasera tenía un tigre.

—Pues no tanto en realidad... Sabes que nunca fue mi actividad predilecta.

—Sí, eso sí. ¿Te gusta? —pregunto señalando la prenda de ropa. Yuri asintió bobamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos al notarse solo pues su acompañante entró a la tienda, saliendo antes de que lo llamara o persiguiera. —Toma, un regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado y que vale por 12 cumpleaños más.

—Que tarado eres no ha- ¿¡COMO PUDISTE PAGAR ESTA CANTIDAD POR UNA CHAQUETA!?—exclamo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, viendo la etiqueta y el exuberante precio de la prenda. Lightning ladeo la cabeza.

—Pues, te gusto y ya. Tengo dinero de sobra por tema de compensaciones y ser el campeón de la Copa Pistón por casi 10 años consecutivos. —sonrió con orgullo por su logro y Yuri solo seguía mirando la chaqueta con ojos desorbitados. — ¿Quieres algo más?

—Un amigo normal.

El tema de donde se quedaba Lightning era un misterio, uno que poco importaba pues el americano pasaba día y noche con él como en los viejos tiempos, no se iba a quejar de algo que deseo con tanto furor en su infancia cuando este se fue. La mayor diferencia ahora es que se lo quedaba mirando mucho más de lo que puede considerarse normal, cada gesto, cada movimiento... Todo en él llamaba su atención, esa mezcla tan extraña que era su apariencia y personalidad, siempre calmado y tranquilo a pesar de verse como un seductor de Club nocturno con la ropa escotada que usa. Hoy justamente, que quisieron practicar un poco de Ballet a ver que tanto perdieron practica se preguntó... ¿Porque estando tan simple es tan atractivo para su mente?

—Desde los quince no practico absolutamente nada, así que posiblemente dolerá... Mucho. —suspiro dando golpecitos al suelo con los pies.

—Eras "la" mejor de tu clase ¿Que tan malo puede ser? —mofo y Lightning hizo un pequeño puchero.

— ¿Quien fue tu maestra? —pregunto Lilia, la cual fue quien dio permiso a usar el salón.

—Elizabeth Evans ...Mí madre. —se notó incomodo al dar esa información.

—Fue una gran bailarina, lástima que -

—Aquí voy. —corto antes de que concluyera el comentario. —Hey... No duele tanto.

Daba pequeños pasos en las puntas de los pies, tomando la baranda y dando ligeras patadas al aire. Al soltarse se apoyó en Yuri, recordando una vieja rutina de un recital y guiando al menor para bailarla, pegándose al ruso en la medida de lo posible y riendo ligeramente al notarlo algo patoso. Lilia observaba con ojos analíticos, el americano tenía el talento corriendo por sus venas y esto quizás ayudaría con su pequeño pupilo, avanzar a algo un poco más distinto y a lo cual no hizo tanto énfasis. Cambiar a un estilo que se ajustara más a la apariencia que ahora Yuri poseía.

—Muy bien, paren. —ambos rubios la miraron con cierta confusión. —Yuri, Lightning es tu Prima Ballerina, tratarlo como tal en lugar de intentar serlo.

— ¿Ja?

—Tu tiempo siendo la más bella Bailarina ha pasado y creo que es obvio. Es momento de cambiar de esto y quizás con tu nuevo compañero puedas hacerlo.

—Quiere que tomes un rol masculino en lugar de seguir el estándar femenino que usabas hasta ahora. —explico Lightning al percatarse de la cara confusa del ruso. —No puede ser tan difícil, yo te ayudo.

—Pero... Eso no tiene sentido alguno, se supone que debo ser bello y-

—Un estilo más femenino es adecuado para ti. El tiempo pasa Yuri, no puedes pensar que sigues viéndote tan esterilizado como antes... Debo atender unos asuntos, por favor cierren cuando terminen. —Pidió tomando sus pertenencias y yéndose del lugar, dejando a ambos rubios solos. Yuri maldijo por lo bajo gruñendo.

—Es algo que debiste ver venir, no es para enfadarse tanto.

—Yo tengo mi estilo propio, no lo voy a cambiar ahora. —gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Algún día iba a ocurrir, por desgracia nada dura para siempre... Dame tus manos. —Yuri hizo lo indicado luego de un rato de seguir maldiciendo. Lightning guío las manos hasta su cintura y rodeo con los brazos el cuello del menor. —Concéntrate en mi nada más, solo en mí. —enfatizo.

Inclinándose un poco alzo la pierna, tonar rol femenino en la danza no se trata de un tema nuevo, después de todo 3 de sus cuatro relaciones anteriores fueron hombres mucho más imponentes que él, con los cuales disfrutó mucho de bailar, no precisamente ballet, pero bailó. Yuri lo sostenía con cierto miedo, teniendo dejarlo caer en algún momento, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tener acompañante, mucho menos el rol. El único dúo hecho fue con Otabek en una exhibición y ya tenemos muy claro quien cargo a quien, aunque en ese momento aún no había cambiado tanto.

—¡AY!

—Perdón

—Con esas disculpas el dolor se ira de inmediato, el mejor remedio casero de la historia. —farfullo aun echado en el suelo. —A ver, habla con doctor Lightning sobre lo que pasa por tu cabeza, no me voy a aguantar otra caída.

—Que llorón eres, apenas te deje caer una vez. —tomo lugar en el suelo, Lightning se sentó pasando una mano por su espalda.

—Con una causa basta y sobra. Ahora, dime que te enoja.

—Desde siempre mi estilo ha sido más femenino que el del resto, Lilia me enseñó a ser Prima Ballerina y así gane el GPF contra Yuuri ¿Por qué tendría que cambiarlo ahora? Debo superar a Viktor con lo que ya domino ¿no?

—En realidad no. Mira, sé que no ves carreras en lo más mínimo, pero yo pensaba algo parecido la primera vez, que el modo en que mi padre me enseñó era el mejor hasta que conocido a mi Mentor Hudson. Los dos lo hacían de manera diferente, por no decir que casi me mato conduciendo en tierra. —explicaba amarrándose el cabello de nuevo. —El punto es... Que a pesar de saberte algo de memoria no quiere decir que algo nuevo y diferente pueda ser mejor a pesar de la complejidad... Conduje en reversa una vuelta por dios, mi padre pretendía asesinarme por eso.

—No creo que sea lo mismo, Hablamos de bailar, no de conducir.

— ¿Tú crees que todos conducen igual? Cada uno tiene su propio modo de hacerlo que da ventaja en determinados momentos. Ponme en un maldito cañón desértico y dejo a todos atrás. Tú puedes ser el más artístico, pero Viktor te vence por saber que estilo va mejor con él, uno que creo a base de lo que ha aprendido con el tiempo. —Yuri se recostó del hombro de Lightning, desparramándose hasta quedar acostado en el muslo suave. Lightning soltó el moño de Yuri y comenzó a dar caricias en la cabellera rubia.

—Detesto que hables y me hagas sentir que tienes razón. —gruño cerrando los ojos por las caricias tan suaves, el mimo que verdaderamente extraño, Lightning siempre tenía esa delicadeza propia de una mujer, la diferencia aquí es que su mano es un poco más grande a la de una fémina.

—Soy Lightning McQueen, el único que te puede meter ideas a la cabeza, Kachow~ —guiño un ojo y Yuri rió muy suavemente. —Saliendo de tema ¿Aun vives con tu abuelo?

—No, me mude a un departamento cerca de la pista y lo voy a visitar cada fin de semana ¿Por qué?

—Nada en particular.

—Eso me recuerda, que fue de tus padres, más bien tu madre, todo ese enredo que tenían por tu custodia. —pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, Lightning desvío la mirada.

—Con lo que pasó y decir lo que mi madre me hizo hacer mi papá obtuvo mi custodia completa. Digamos que al juez no le gusto el hecho de que me dejara andar solo por la calle y por eso casi me violan. —la sonrisa penosa y forzada delataba lo incomodo que resultaba el asunto. —También una indemnización por crearme un trauma o algo así por mis ademanes afeminados.

—Creo que el psicólogo no hizo lo suyo.

—Fui un par de veces, pero mi Papá lo mando a la mierda, él es como el paraíso de la aceptación, me dejo perforarme, tatuarme, amenazo con una escopeta a Harv cuando se enteró que salíamos, a Sally también, a Francesco le puso una espada decorativa en las pelotas y a Jackson casi lo tira por el balcón.

— ¿Y cómo eso es permisible?

—Era a ver si estaban dispuestos a aguantarlo, por desgracia ahora no se toman enserio sus amenazas de castración. —bromeo y Yuri se carcajeo.

— ¿Y tu madre? Debe estar muy contenta de que-

—Se suicidó, un año después de que me fui. Vine a visitarla y estaba colgada en su cuarto.

—Oh… —miro a otro lado, quizás debió tragarse la duda. Lightning suspiro, siguiendo con lo suyo en el cabello de Yuri.

—No importa, ya es cosa pasada. Tan solo no me gusta hablar del tema.

—Claro. —cerro los ojos de nuevo, a falta de saber cómo seguir una conversación mejor era el silencio, aunque Lightning por momentos aparenta ser alérgico a estos. Escuchaba su suave tarareo, a este paso iba a terminar realmente dormido y siendo con él la idea no sonaba para nada mal.

* * *

—Yuri. —el japonés llamo al rubio que estaba en la pista, quién tuvo que acercarse hasta él. — ¿Sabía que Lightning es modelo?

—Se supone que es corredor ¿Cómo qué modelo? —quito el celular de sus manos, inspeccionando lo que ahí se mostraba.

Las imágenes como tal lo molestaban, muchas de ellas eran junto a un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, parecían pareja, el problema aquí es que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo lucían los ex del rubio. Las poses variaban, así como el tipo de anuncio, en su mayoría y de modo evidente se trataba de una especie de experimento para apoyar a los LGBT, maquillaje, ropa, ropa interior y uno de pastelería a juzgar por la crema que tenían encima y la fresa que se estaban comiendo entre los dos. Vamos que el también quería repetir todo lo hecho ahí.

 _Oh cielos..._

— ¿Qué ven? —Yuri cayó con todo y celular al hielo debido al susto que causo escuchar a Lightning, lo miro desde su frío lugar. — ¿Estas bien?

—No sabía que fue modelo… O lo es. —comento Yuuri con cierta timidez, el americano se subió al pequeño muro, balanceando las piernas.

—Tengo que aparecer en los anuncios de muchos patrocinadores, algunos solo lo hacen porque mi cara atrae al público que va dirigido. Por ejemplo, una vez tuve que maquillarme igual a una mujer… Fue horrible.

— ¡Usas ropa interior de mujer! ¿Qué tanto puede ser un simple maquillaje? —quisquillo aun pasando imágenes.

—Es solo un camisón, se nota que llevo un bóxer. —Viktor tomo el celular mientras Yuri se levantaba. —Fue peor con el-

— _Virgin Killer_ … Le pedí a Yuuri usarlo y se rehusó ¿Le enseñas a perder la timidez? —preguntó a modo de juego, Yuri siguió viendo con él ceño fruncido. Yuuri tenía la cara roja.

—Mejor acepta antes de que algo peor venga a su cabeza. —sugirió al japonés que comenzó a echar humo. —Y tampoco es algo del otro mundo, también he usado ligeros. A Francesco lo fascinaban.

—Parece que no es el único. —silbo Viktor con tono pícaro mirando a Yuri, el cual se alejo con la cara roja.

—Aun no entiendo qué sentido tiene hacerte usar eso si se nota que res hombre cuando tienes poca ropa.

— _Mi hai deluso, non vedo nulla di male._ —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—inglés o ruso Lightning, Ingles o ruso.

—No veo nada de malo, en caso de que no te hayas percatado soy muy andrógino, la gente puede saber que soy hombre, pero dan la duda razonable a que puedo ser una mujer, al menos de la clavícula para arriba ¿No te gusta ni un poquito como luzco?

—Pu-pues… _blin moshennika_ —se apartó gruñendo con la cara hirviendo. Lightning suspiro con cierta desilusión.

—Le gustas mucho, solo que nunca se ha confesado a nadie o dicho un cumplido como mínimo. —excuso Viktor pasando más imágenes. —Te llevabas muy bien con este hombre.

—Íbamos a casarnos, solo que… su ego fue más grande que lo nuestro. —soplo un pequeño mechón de su cabello. —Es una de las mejores relaciones que he tenido hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? Se ve muy maduro. —preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad.

—Tiene 31, me gustan mucho los mayores. —sonrió travieso. —Más experiencia, menos tonterías en público, supongo que por eso con mi pareja más reciente la cosa no fluyo para nada. —Yuri podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando. —Le llevo unos… 7 u ocho años. —fallo el salto de modo tan estrepitoso que las miradas se fijaron en él. — ¿¡Estas bien!?

—Lo estoy. —farfullo levantándose

— ¿Solo has tenido parejas mayores? ¿Qué tanto?

—Pues… Harv me lleva 20 años, Sally 6 años… Quizás sea más por su forma de ser que por la edad, quién sabe. —se encogió de hombros. —Eso me recuerda, en dos días será mi cumpleaños y unos amigos me están organizando una especie de fiesta en un club nocturno de por aquí ¿Quieren venir?

—tenemos competencia en 4 días. —Yuuri se rasco la nuca. Viktor y su sonrisa corazón dio a saber que irían a pesar de todo.

—Son 4 días, uno de diversión no estaría mal. —aseguro el peli plata, Yuuri miro a otro lado con cierta pena, lo de ir a clubes no es su estilo, mucho menos el tema de _beber_ , de seguro por eso su esposo lo quería llevar. — ¿Qué dices Yuri? —preguntó en tono alto y Yuri se cruzó de brazos, aun patinando lejos y escuchando la conversación.

—Perfecto. Si van usen estas, las bebidas serán gratis porque conozco al dueño del local. —explicó sacando unos brazaletes negros. —Empieza a las 9, espero verlos allá. —su sonrisa resultaba sumamente infantil, daba un aire a niño pequeño por algún motivo. — _Arrivederc_ i, hasta el sábado~ —despidió saliendo del lugar. Viktor patino hasta Yuri y lo tomo del rostro, esa antigua y muy recordada manera de tomarlo cuando se molestaba por algo.

— ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? —preguntó con una sonrisa tensa y una vena hinchada en su frente. —Si te gusta solo díselo en lugar de esperar a saberte toda su vida.

—No sé de qué estás hablando anciano, la vejez te hace imaginar cosas. —dijo como pudo en la extraña posición, Yuuri negó con la cabeza, algunas veces esos dos no tenían remedio a la hora de tratar uno al otro.

—Entonces todos nos estamos imaginando cosas y quién está en demencia eres tú. Ahora anda a reclamar tu bombón americano antes de que se fije en alguien más, quizás puedas usar la fiesta de cumpleaños a tu favor. —Opinaba haciendo planes conspiranoicos, quizás podía llamar a Mila y Georgi para colaborar un poco en esto, Otabek si aún seguía en Rusia.

—Que voy a estar reclamando a alguien que ni siquiera le puedo gustar.

—Por amor de… Que le gusten los mayores no quiere decir que no puedas gustarle. Además, vino a buscarte aun cuando tu ni siquiera te acordabas de que tenías una promesa con él. —lo soltó y puso una mano en su cintura. —Es más que obvio que estas babeando por Lightning ¿Algo que llevas desde la infancia y por eso rechazaste a Otabek _tan_ cortante?

—No fui cortante.

—Claro que si ¿verdad Yuuri?

—A mí no me metan en esos cosas. —negó desde la distancia.

—El punto es, que estoy casi seguro que lo llevas esperando desde ese momento y por eso ni una mísera pareja has tenido. Para ti es el primer amor, pero para él no ¿Qué más puede estar a tu favor?

—Explícame como eso es un beneficio para mí.

—Dicen que el primer amor nunca sobrevive, por lo que si tu no peleas lo hará él. —Yuri junto un poco las cejas, Viktor se notaba muy confiado ante sus palabras.

Encontraba absurdo lo que Viktor dijo, si prácticamente lo olvido por todos esos años ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado? Ahora podía decir que se trataba de una atracción física y es que no es un ciego imbécil, con toda la vergüenza del mundo iba a admitir que tuvo un sueño erótico incompleto con él -y fue incompleto por culpa del mismo-

Los dos días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, demasiado rápido, antes de darse cuenta estaba en el auto de Viktor junto a Yuuri, Mila y Georgi para ir a la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños del americano, que dicho sea de paso lo único que vino a su mente como regalo posiblemente al rubio no le gustaría. Se colocó el brazalete al percatarse de que ya estaban muy próximos al lugar, rogaba a dios al menos no verse raro.

—Al fin llegan, llevo 20 minutos aquí esperando. —comento Otabek guardando su celular, Viktor realmente se pensaba el dueño y señor de la festividad pues invito a un montón de gente por su cuenta y que seguramente no sabía quién es Lightning siquiera.

—Georgi no paraba de arreglarse el peinado, por eso tardamos más. —Mila inflo uno de los mofletes viendo acusatoriamente al hombre que solo cerro los ojos ofendido.

— ¿Lightning llegó? —preguntó Viktor mostrando el brazalete al hombre de seguridad que les permitió el paso.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es, pero asumo que no a juzgar por la poca juerga que hay. —supuso el kazajo.

— ¡Hey!~ ¡Por aquí~!—el cuello de Yuri casi se rompe del brusco giro que dio, mirando a quién los llamo desde un poco más lejos a donde iban pasando, daba a preguntarse muy seriamente… ¿Qué hacía _Jean Jacques-Leroy_ ahí? —Pensé que ya no vendrían, se supone que ustedes debían llegar a las 8.

— ¿Por qué a las 8? No, espera… ¿¡Que mierda haces tú aquí!? —lo quería ahorcar, ni siquiera se supone que estaría presente y resulta que lo regañaba por "tardarse"

—Pues porque, yo, fui quién tuvo la idea de la fiesta, gatita… o bueno… gato lleno de esteroides. —Lo vio de arriba abajo, debía admitir que lo único bueno de que el canadiense estuviese ahí es que posiblemente dejaría de llamarlo "gata" —Como sea ¿Trajeron regalos?

—Si. —corearon casi todos a la vez, el de Yuri se veía como el más pequeño de todos y eso lo perturbo bastante. —Pónganlos por allá donde esta Isabella, la idea es que se sorprenda, el cree que solo estaremos nosotros y un par de personas más.

— ¿Quiénes están entonces? —preguntó dejándole el regalo a Viktor.

—Pues… casi todo un pueblo, un hombre que da mucho miedo, dos agentes secretos y-

—Wow… ustedes dos hablando… La tierra debería estar rota a estas alturas. —ambos voltearon a mirar a quién hablo, encontrándose a Lightning en un look mínimamente normal. Su cara se volvió tan roja como un bombillo, siendo ocultado a medias por la luz tenue del lugar.

Muchas dudas invadían su mente, como por ejemplo que pensaba usando esa ropa tan desgraciadamente reveladora, podía ver todo su hermoso abdomen y sentirse pecador por desear crear un camino de besos por ahí, el pantalón de cuero blanco y unos botines que amaba con toda la parte de su gusto por lo _cool._ El cabello ahora suelto en diferencia a las demás veces que siempre llevaba sujeto al menos una parte de este.

— ¿Yuuuuuuri? —extendió, chasqueando los dedos frente a este. — ¿Estas en el mundo de los vivos o en tu mundo lleno de tigres?

—Que chistoso. —rió falsamente. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. —sonrió radiante, Jean por su parte lo hizo de un modo medianamente cómplice, guiñando un ojo al americano que lo hizo de vuelta. —Bueno~ Ya quiero tomarme al menos un vaso de ron o tequila así que-

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Los cables en la cabeza de Lightning se hicieron un lio, abriendo la boca al notar el montón de gente que había en el lugar, incluso algunos que no estaban siendo precisamente bienvenidos pero de momento eso podía quedar a un lado. , apretó los labios viéndolos.

—Malditos imbéciles. —tapo su rostro con una mano.

—Le gusto. —aseguro Sally con alegría.

—Que maneritas de gustar. —comento Otabek mirando con cierta confusión a Lightning y Yuri, ya luego preguntaría.

—Uno deja su trabajo a medias y agradecen de este modo, que adorable de tu parte Lightning. —Harv sonrió con cinismo, el hombre más alto del lugar, así como el más corpulento. Un objeto no identificado tiro a Lightning al suelo, refregando su mejilla con la contraria.

—Te me perdiste tanto tiempo aquí, pensé que estabas huyendo de mí.

—Te dije que vendría mate, deja el drama que esos reclamos van a tu esposa no a mi. —refunfuño, quitándose al castaño de dientes salidos de encima.

—De Italia a Rusia, te gustan los retos fuerte. —comento el de marcado acento italiano, Yuri frunció el entrecejo, podía reconocerlo como el hombre con quién posaba Lightning ¿Ese era Francesco?

—Kachow Francesco, simplemente… Kachow. —se rio de su propia tontería.

Siendo sincero lo que pasaba ahí era muy extraño, gente que ni conocía socializando con ellos como si nada, como conocidos de toda la vida, lo cual es bastante extraño, por lo general no socializaban tan rápido con gente fuera del mundo del patinaje.

— ¿Y donde se conocieron ustedes dos? —preguntó y ambos Norte americanos se miraron, llamando la atención de Viktor y Yuuri en el proceso, también curiosos al respecto.

—Nuestros padres son amigos.

—Aparte tuve que mudarme a Canadá unos cuantos años… y aguantarme al señorito _JJ Style_ todo ese tiempo, fue un fastidio. —coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. —Aunque se ciertos secretitos que él no quiere revelar.

—Prometiste no decirlo McQueen.

—Trajiste a Storm, es una pequeña venganza. —sonrió ampliamente. Yuri alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Fue mi primer novio. —Yuuri y Viktor escupieron su bebida, Yuri abrió la boca impresionado. —"Eres lindo, como una chica, pero eres chico, no sé si me gustas por parecerlo o porque eres hombre" —dramatizaba y Jean se ponía a cada segundo más rojo. —Adorable. —saco la lengua de modo juguetón.

—Eso es jugar asquerosamente sucio.

—Así hemos jugado desde el inicio de esta amorfa amistad Leroy.

—Americanos. —Francesco que escuchaba desde su lugar rodo los ojos con sonrisa coqueta, esa que aparénteme no se borraba de sus labios.

—Como sea, también tuve la desgracia de ceder ante tanto lloriqueo y ayudarlo a grabar. —cerro un ojo, recordando esos momento. — ¿Por qué coño hacerlo en ropa interior?

—Y ver su tatuaje de puta. —tosió Francesco. Yuri rio de modo nasal, casi se olvidaba de Jean estaba tatuado.

—Es de puta porque tu hiciste que fuera de puta. —acuso con una especie de puchero y Lightning se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un honor haberte ganado en esa apuesta.

—Ahora resulta que el tatuaje de Jean esta sobre su culo por una apuesta y no por narcisismo, he vivido demasiado tiempo engañado. Yuuri, sigue bebiendo. —cambio los vasos para que el japonés tuviera el más lleno.

— ¿pensaron que era por gusto? —se llevó una mano al pecho con falso dolor.

—Esa porquería no puede ser con gusto. Esto, en cambio sí vale la pena. —se dio la vuelta y tomo su cabello, dejando ver el tatuaje que cubría su espalda. Yuri trago grueso, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de el.

—Genial…—sus ojos brillaban en admiración, también quería tatuarse, pero algo llamado "Yakov" no se lo permitía por motivos que no le importaba y por eso no sabía. Lightning dejo su cabello caer de nuevo, mirando a Yuri y apoyándose de él.

—Raoul es tatuador, si vas a USA y quieres tatuarte aun puedo convencerlo de que lo haga gratis, si ya tienes el diseño claro. —aseguro sonriente. Francesco se levantó de su lugar, tomando a Lightning de la mano y separándolo bruscamente del ruso.

— ¿Bailamos?

—Pues si… Por qué no. —se encogió de hombros por un momento.

—Ese deberías ser tú. —comento Viktor mirando a la pareja que se acababa de ir.

—Sí, deberías ser tú. —confirmaron los otros dos que se encontraban ahí. Una vena en la frente de Yuri se hincho.

—Cállense.

Lo lindo de ser mayor de edad, es que podía beber, beber permitía disimular un poco la envidia que daba la situación, viendo al italiano y americano bailando tan pegados como la música lo necesitara ¿Por qué no hacer eso con él? Vamos que era tan alto y casi, casi tan ancho de espalda como Francesco.

—Lightning~ Yo también quiero. —el rubio soplo uno de sus mechones, jadeando muy suavemente y la frente perlada en sudor.

—Sol una Jackson, solo una. —advirtió con él ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¿va enserio? —casi rompe el vaso en su mano. El alcohol hacia lo suyo, plantenaodle escenarios extraños como que de eso pudiera salir algo con él pelinegro de pircing en la lengua, dando así otro análisis profundo ¿Por qué se iria con él? Es mucho más maduro que ese imbécil y se ve a simple vista este detalle, si Lightning quería tanto a alguien maduro también entraba en esa clasificación. Una vez terminada la canción y huyendo de Jackson, Lightning llego hasta Jean.

— ¿Algo?

—Es más de los de estar quietos hasta que algo lo haga reventar. —murmuro cerca, Lightning rodo los ojos. — ¿le echamos una mano?

—Si a Isabella no le molesta. —la chica alzo el pulgar y a juzgar por su expresión iba a grabar con su celular. —Vamos.

—Creo que ya tu bebiste suficiente. —Viktor intento quitarle el vaso de whisky al rubio.

—Estoy bien, Yuuri se fue con Chris. —el peli plata desapareció, tele transportándose a donde se encontraban los tubos. —Idiota. —bufó dando otro largo trago. Dejándolo por ahí y buscando a Lightning con la mirada. Las luces y la música bajo, una un poco más particular comenzó a sonar.

Ubico a Lightning, con micrófono en mano, jugando con este de forma casi literal.

 **And I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat  
Yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do  
When it comes to you**

El rubio comenzó a cantar, moviendo la cadera a medida que caminaba hasta Yuri que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par  
 **  
I see only the good  
Selective memory  
The way you make me feel, yeah  
You gotta hold on me, I never met someone so different**

Jugueteaba tanto con la ropa de Yuri que no hubo nadie exento de comprender que era lo que pretendía lograr. Sin embargo, solo por pavonearse estando también un poco ido camino hasta Harv, quién ya enterado de lo que se quería acariciaba un poco de vuelta

 **Oh here we go  
You're a part of me now  
You're a part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow**

Volvió al ruso luego de hacer un paseíto por sus demás amigos. Acariciaba el cuello y cabello de Yuri de manera tan lenta que este se sentía acalorado

 **Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you**

Se sentó sobre una mesa, balanceando los pies y viendo a Jean que llego hasta su lado con micrófono en mano.

 _I go back again  
Fall off the train  
Land in his bed, repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say  
Is not to forget  
You see only the good  
Selective memory_

 _The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel, I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now  
He a part of me  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow_

El vaso de Yuri acabo roto y en el suelo debido al fuerte apretón, de milagro no se cortó pero ver el manoseo entre **SU** Lightning y Jean lo estaba mosqueando bastante.

 **Oh-oh ooh oh**  
 _I can't remember to forget you  
_ **Oh-oh ooh oh**  
 **I keep forgetting I should let you go  
** _But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
_ **Oh-oh ooh oh**  
 _I can't remember to forget you_

Se pegaban tanto que sus alientos se encontraban entre mezclados, haciendo a la perfeccion el papel de hombres coqueteándose. Yuri estuvo a punto de levantarse a separarlo para llevarse a Lightning hasta que…

 **I rob and I kill to keep him with me I  
Do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight I  
Do anything for that boy**

Se sentó sobre el regazo de Yuri, cantando pegado a él y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados e insinuantes, queriendo que captara su punto de una vez y aparentemente lo estaba logrando. Yuri se acercó a besarlo, pero…

 _I rob and I kill to keep him with me I  
Do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight I  
Do anything for that boy_

De un tirón lo levanto del regazo del ruso, sosteniendo la cintura de Lightning.

 **Oh-oh ooh oh**  
 _I can't remember to forget you_  
 **Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh**  
 **I can't remember to forget you**

 _But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight_ **(oh)**  
 **Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you**

El final, por llamarlo de algún modo, fue doble. Tanto de la canción como de su paciencia, se levantó de su lugar, separando a los dos norteños que se besaban sin demasiadas ganas y dando un golpe bastante fuerte a este. Tiro del rubio y tomándolo con fuerza de la nuca lo beso, puesto que su atención no estaba en los demás no presto interés a las celebraciones del resto.

Lightning paso los brazos por encima de los hombros, enredando los dedos en al cabellera y sonriendo satisfecho entre el beso.

…

—Cálmate pequeño borracho, no pienso irme a ningún lado. —aseguro desvistiéndolo con mucha calma mientras acariciaba con ansias la piel blanca del contrario. Yuri por su lado daba mordiscos tan hambrientos a los hombros de Lightning que dejarían marca por un buen, buen tiempo.

Como llegaron a una habitación estaba aún por saberse, sin embargo, irrelevante ahora que ambos con las hormonas a tope. Una vez fuera el pantalón de Lightning Yuri lo pego contra la pared, causando un pequeño gemido adolorido en el mayor.

—Ese maldito…—su cara estaba roja por el nivel tan alto de alcohol, al resaca sería bestial.

—Solo una trampa para esto, luego te explicó, concéntrate en mi ahora, _Yurotchka._

Los besos cargados de lujuria y cariño hicieron que la mente alcoholizada de Yuri se hiciera más errática. Frotándose como si se tratara de un animal en contra del rubio que estaba cargando sin dificultad. Metió un par de dedos de golpe en el interior del otro, el gemido lánguido y agudo de Lightning lo excito de más.

Algo borroso llego a su mente de repente, las palabras de Otabek al verlos juntos.

 _Estando así, los dos se parecen mucho ¿no lo crees? Incluso podrían pasar por hermanos._

Lightning _fue_ como su hermano en la infancia, ya no lo quería de ese modo, sin embargo, la apariencia no cambiaría y daba un poco más de morbo a la situación, ahora se encontraba penetrando hasta lo más profundo a su _supuesto_ hermano, un lindo y sometido hermano mayor que ahora gime llorando con él rostro rojo.

—E-esta doliendo Yuri…—quejo rasguñando su espalda con fuerza, respirando profundo para pasar el trago. —Yu-Yuri. —gimió a su oído, apoyando la cara en su hombro para ocultar un poco las lágrimas.

La caída repentina a la cama lo sorprendió, mirando a Yuri que jadeaba, bajo un poco al mirada, admirando como su abdomen se contraía y paso una mano por su vientre sudado y ligeramente abultado. Yuri puso una mano en el mismo lugar, llevando otra a la cara de Lightning.

—No escondas… la cara…—jadeo. —Tengo que… verte bien y no… te desaparezcas de nuevo. —alzó una ceja un tanto confundido.

—No me voy a ir…—aseguro, recibiendo un fuerte embestida en respuesta, Yuri seguía balbuceando lo mismo, casi pidiendo que dejara de parpadear para saberse sus ojos de memoria y no olvidarlo de nuevo por la ausencia. —Yu-Yuri… v-voy a-

Un hilo de baba caía por su mentón, acompañado de temblores involuntarios por todo su cuerpo, su miembro siendo estimulado por la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era más que suficiente esta vez, cumpliendo por fin la fantasía que tenía tantos años pensando t que hasta hace muy poco pensó en hacerlo realidad.

—Ligh-Lightning…—el rubio lo miro a los ojos, con cierta dificultad. — _YA lyublyu tebya._ —Lightning gimió aún más fuerte que antes, tirando a grito, una parte de su pecho se sentía caliente.

Se vino en la mano del ruso, el cual lleno su interior para luego dejarse caer sobre Lightning. Habiendo recobrado un poco la compostura dio suaves palmaditas a la cabeza del borracho.

—Yuri… oye…—lo movió un poco, notando lo suave que estaba respirando. —No me jodas que te dormiste. —quisquillo alterado, efectivamente… estaba dormido. —Yo quería otra vez…—resoplo un tanto decepcionado—ahora como me lo quitó de encima o saco. —preguntó a si mismo, quizás la parte de dejarlo beber no fue la mejor del plan.

* * *

—Hice caso a Jean… me siento sucio. —lamento poniéndose la chaqueta, Lightning sigue abrazando la almohada en la cama.

—Fue mi idea, si no lo hacías tú lo hacía yo, así de simple, él solo se ofreció a ayudarme en esto. —explicó moviéndose un poco en la cama, el gato de pelaje blanco y marrón se subió a esta.

— ¿Y cómo llegamos a mi departamento?

—Francesco nos trajo.

—Fue mi chofer… Más nunca beberé.

—Eres lindo borracho y celoso. —admitió acariciando al gato que se echó en su regazo. —Como sea… ¿Has captado ya porque he venido?

—Si, pudiste ser más claro. —farfullo avergonzado, más por no notarlo que por otra cosa. —Y-

Parpadeo repetidamente, Lightning seguía desnudo con la sabana cubriéndolo y que tuviera a su gato en el pecho no es algo precisamente soportable para su recién despierto libido. De a zancadas llego a la cama, tomo a su gato, lo saco de la habitación y cerró la puerta, volviendo para ponerse sobre el americano que vio todo sin entenderlo del todo.

— ¿¡No que te duele la cabeza!?

—Ya se pasará. —se quitó la chaqueta recién puesta, descansar por el dolor de cabeza por ahora, no era importante. Importaba más dejar inconsciente al rubio que, de modo fallido intentaba mantener el control.

Sí, siempre habían sido así, el control y la locura, un control siendo dominado por la locura desde el inicio sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Quizás al final del día sus edades si influían un poquito.

 **EXTRA**

—Lilia me preguntó si ya has practicado tu- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE HICISTE EN EL CABELLO!? —grito con horror. Yuri volteó a mirarlo, se acababa de bañar y por ello solo tenía un pantalón flojo y una chaqueta.

—Pues… Si he practicado y por eso esto. —explicó sin demasiado rodeo, Lightning seguía pálido como una hoja. —Además… Si soy _Maleficent_ como dice Viktor, tu serías mi bella durmiente, por lo que, no deberíamos parecernos tanto.

—Que ridiculez la tuya… Tu cabello era tan hermoso.—lloriqueo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te gusto menos? —Lightning se hizo tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo, el reno de Santa Claus, debía admitir que así era un poco más sexy.

—Deja el narcicismo gato rapado. —bufo con un puchero. —aparte de Lilia, toma. —lanzo unas llaves que el otro apenas atajo.

—¿De qué son?

—Mira por la ventana.

El ruso se asomó, dando al pequeño control y derritiéndose apenas noto que fue lo que encendió luz en el estacionamiento Lightning se apoyó satisfecho del marco, siendo ahora su momento de lucir victorioso.

—Último modelo, recién salida de la agencia.

—Eres un exagerado, que lo sepas…

—Como sea~ ¿La vamos a probar? Yo sé que te encantar que vaya abrazado a tu cintura durante todo el camino. —ronroneo muy pegado al contrario. Yuri sintió un subidón de energías, metiendo una de las manos por la camisa que Lightning estaba usando.

Si, definitivamente él era el _control…_ El control de encender o apagar sus hormonas y sentirse como un cuarentón sin sexo desde hace 20 años. Y aun así... capaz de hacer que la carnalidad tuviese el amor de ambos entremezclado.

De su parte, no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz, excepto quizás que aceptara el anillo que aún no retiraba de la joyería.


End file.
